


One Night in London

by Yulaty



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter : @yulaty</p></blockquote>





	One Night in London

 

_"อดัม นายไปพรีเมียร์ซูแลนเดอร์ที่ลอนดอนหรือเปล่า"_

_"ไป"_

_**"งั้นเจอกันนะ"** _

 

ตอนที่ออสการ์บอกอย่างนั้น อดัมไม่ได้คิดว่าเราจะมาเจอกันแบบนี้

มายืนรอรับกันอย่างนี้เลยเหรอ อดัมหรี่ตามองชายร่างเล็กผู้ยืนโบกมืออยู่ท่ามกลางหมู่คน แม้ว่าจะสวมแว่นกันแดดสีชากับหมวกแบแรตต์เพื่อปกปิดตัวตน แต่รอยยิ้มแบบนั้นเป็นใครอื่นนอกจากออสการ์ ไอแซคไม่ได้แน่ ๆ

ขายาว ๆ ทั้งสองข้างก้าวฉับตรงไปหาเพื่อนนักแสดงที่ยืนรออยู่ แล้วเราก็เดินถือกระเป๋าออกมาจากบริเวณที่มีคนพลุกพล่านตรงนั้นด้วยกัน ออสการ์ถามไถ่ความเป็นไปตามประสาคนช่างเจรจา ไฟลท์บินเป็นยังไง อาหารอร่อยไหม เจอแฟนคลับบ้างหรือเปล่า ออสการ์เจอแต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เผยตัว ไม่ได้เข้ามาพูดคุย ไม่ได้เข้ามาขอถ่ายภาพด้วยหรือขอลายเซนต์ เพียงแค่มองเงียบ ๆ ซุบซิบกัน อย่างนั้นแล้วเขาจึงเพียงแค่ส่งรอยยิ้มไปให้เมื่อหญิงสาวสองสามคนตรงนั้นมองมาที่เขาอีกครั้ง

 

บทสนทนาระหว่างเรา(ที่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วออสการ์เป็นฝ่ายพูด)หยุดชะงักลงเมื่ออดัมโบกเรียกแท็กซี่ได้สักที ที่หมายปลายทางของเขาทั้งคู่คือโรงแรมแห่งหนึ่งซึ่งไม่ไกลจากสถานที่จัดงานสักเท่าไหร่เพื่อความสะดวกในการเดินทาง

คนช่างจ้อเงียบไปเมื่อเข้ามาอยู่ในรถ เมื่ออดัมหันไปมองด้วยความสงสัยเขาก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายหลับพิงประตูไปแล้ว สงสัยแบตจะหมด สมควรอยู่หรอก มาถึงก่อนตั้งนาน แต่เช้าเลย

ออสการ์รู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นก่อนถึงโรงแรม มาถึงเกือบจะช้ากว่าที่ตั้งใจไปหน่อยเพราะมีรถติดในบางจุด แต่ก็แค่เกือบ

 

การเช็คอินผ่านไปโดยไม่มีปัญหาใด ๆ เราขึ้นลิฟต์มาถึงชั้นห้า เดินเลี้ยวไปหน่อยก็ถึง เราพักอยู่ห้องติดกันด้วยการจัดการของออสการ์เอง ให้ที่นี่เป็นที่พักชั่วคราวไปก่อนสำหรับคืนนี้

 

"เจอกันอีกทีสักหกโมงแล้วกันเนอะ"

"โอเค"

 

 

 

อดัมใช้เวลาว่างหลายชั่วโมงไปกับการนอนดูรายการโทรทัศน์ เผลอหลับไปบ้างในบางช่วง และก่อนถึงเวลานัดหนึ่งชั่วโมงเขาก็ลุกไปอาบน้ำอาบท่า แต่งตัวด้วยเสื้อสีดำสวมทับด้วยสูทดูสุภาพในระดับหนึ่ง เซตผมแค่พอให้มันเรียบร้อยไม่รุงรังแล้วก็เหลือบมองนาฬิกา อีกสิบนาที ถ้าไปเคาะประตูห้องออสการ์ตอนนี้จะว่าอะไรไหมนะ

 

ไม่หรอก  
ถ้าว่าก็คงไม่เปิดประตูให้ไวอย่างนี้

ร่างสูงยืนกำมือค้างอยู่ในอากาศ อดัมเพิ่งจะเคาะประตูไปสองครั้ง เขายืนนิ่ง มองคนที่ดูเหมือนยังแต่งตัวไม่เรียบร้อยดี

"...ขอโทษที"

"เข้ามาก่อนสิ" อีกฝ่ายเปิดประตูกว้างขึ้น แล้วอดัมก็แทรกตัวเดินผ่านเข้าไป เพราะบนเตียงมีกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าวางอยู่ เขาจึงเลือกเดินไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้แทน ออสการ์ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับเขามากนักเพราะมัวเดินไปเดินมา เลือกแจ็คเก็ตขึ้นมาทาบตัว ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย เอียงไปเอียงมา กว่าจะตัดสินใจได้ก็สามนาที เรื่องมากอยู่เหมือนกันแฮะ หลังจบจากการเลือกเสื้อตัวนอกแล้วก็หยิบเอาแบเรตต์ใบเดิมมาสวม ทำเอาอดัมอดโพล่งคำถามออกไปไม่ได้

"ใส่หมวกเพราะนายขี้เกียจเซตผมสินะ..."

ออสการ์ยิ้ม "รู้แล้วยังจะถามทำไมอีก"

 

 

 

ในตอนที่ก้าวเข้าไปภายในบริเวณพื้นที่จัดงาน จู่ ๆ อดัมก็นึกสงสัยขึ้นมาว่าเขามาที่นี่ด้วยเหตุผลอะไรกันแน่

ไม่มีเหตุผลที่ต้องมาเลย แสดงก็ไม่ได้แสดง ... แค่เพราะอยากมา และบังเอิญว่าหลังจากนี้มีงานต่อที่นี่พอดี และบังเอิญว่าออสการ์โทรมาหาพอดี

 

 _งั้นเจอกัน_  
สิ่งที่ทำให้อดัม ไดร์เวอร์มาเป็นส่วนร่วมในงานพรีเมียร์ซูแลนเดอร์สองได้ในที่สุดคือคำสามคำนั้นงั้นเหรอ...

 

อดัมได้พบคนรู้จักบ้าง ไม่รู้จักบ้าง ได้ทำความรู้จักคนใหม่บ้าง หลายคนกล่าวชมถึงสตาร์วอร์ส์ ซึ่งก็เป็นเรื่องน่าปลาบปลื้มพอสมควรที่ได้พบว่ามีคนชอบมันมากเท่าไร ถึงแม้ว่าตัวเขาเองจะยังไม่ได้ดูก็ตาม ส่วนออสการ์หันไปโบกมือโปรยยิ้มทักทายคนไปทั่ว แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้เดินแยกจากอดัมไปไหนเลย ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ อย่างกับว่ามีสายโซ่ล่องหนล่ามติดกันไว้อยู่ แต่อย่างนี้ก็ดีแล้ว ถ้าแยกตัวออกไปเขาต้องหาไม่เจอแน่ ๆ ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะสูงโดดขึ้นมาจากคนอื่น แต่ออสการ์ตัวนิดเดียว กลืนไปกับกลุ่มคนสุด ๆ ถูกยืนบังได้ง่าย ๆ เลย อย่างตอนนี้ก็ด้วย อดัมคิดว่าหากมีคนถ่ายภาพเขากับออสการ์ ภาพที่คนคนนั้นจะได้ไปคงเป็นเขากับเสี้ยวหน้าของออสการ์ มีเพียงหมวกสีเทา ๆ ที่เจ้าตัวสวมที่ชี้ให้รู้ว่าเป็นใคร

บทสนทนาของต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ยาวเหยียดไปไกลกว่าที่ตั้งใจ กว่าจะได้หันกลับมาคุยกับคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกันก็ตอนที่เบน สตีลเลอร์บอกให้ทุกคนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองกล้อง

 

กล้องโทรศัพท์มือถืออยู่บนปลายไม้เซลฟี่ที่ยาวกว่ายี่สิบแปดฟุต...

 

ภาพที่ได้จะเป็นยังไง อีกไม่นานก็คงได้เห็น

 

 

 

หลังจบงานแล้วทั้งอดัมและออสการ์ก็เดินแยกตัวออกมาเงียบ ๆ ว่ากันให้ถูกต้องตามความเป็นจริงก็คืออดัมเดินตามออสการ์ออกมามากกว่า ดึกพอควรแล้วแต่ก็ยังเดินเอื่อยเฉื่อยอย่างกับจะชมบรรยากาศลอนดอนยามค่ำคืน ความรู้สึกแสบจมูกตอนที่สูดลมหายใจเข้าเป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าอากาศเย็นมากแล้ว แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นออสการ์ก็ยังไม่หยุดเดิน

 

"นี่จะไปไหน" อดัมถามเมื่อออสการ์หยุดฝีเท้าในที่สุด

"หาอะไรกิน"

"ฉันไม่ค่อยหิวเท่าไหร่" _ง่วงนอนมากกว่า_ เสียงของอดัมสื่อออกไปอย่างนั้น

"ฉันยังไม่ได้กินมื้อเที่ยง" ออสการ์ว่าเสียงอ่อน ไหล่ตกลงเล็กน้อย อดัมถอนหายใจ เขาทำได้แต่ถอนหายใจ จะดุก็ไม่มีเหตุผลเท่าไร แต่จะปล่อยมันไปก็ไม่ได้

"งั้นก็ไปหาอะไรกินก่อนกลับก็ได้"

 

_ดึกป่านนี้ หวังว่าจะยังมีร้านอะไรเปิดอยู่บ้างนะ_

 

 

ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ยังพอเห็นใจหนุ่มกัวเตมาลาตัวน้อย ๆ อยู่บ้าง หลังจากเดินกลับมาอีกทาง เขาสองคนพบกับร้านอาหารที่อยู่หัวมุมตึกหนึ่ง ห่างจากเอ็มไพร์เลสเตอร์มาหน่อยเดียว

 **เคอร์ซัน** เป็นคาเฟ่ เป็นบาร์ และเป็นโรงภาพยนตร์ เมื่อเดินเข้าไปก็พบว่ามีผู้คนอยู่พอสมควร แต่ก็ไม่ได้แน่นขนัดถึงขนาดที่ว่าแทบหาที่นั่งว่างไม่เจอ ออสการ์ถอดหมวกออกตั้งแต่เดินเข้ามา มองซ้ายมองขวา แล้วก็คว้าจับเอาข้อมือคนตัวโตดึงให้เดินตามไปยังมุมที่ดูสงบมุมหนึ่ง

 

ตกลงว่าท้ายที่สุดแล้วออสการ์ก็ได้ขนมสองสามชิ้นเป็นมื้อเที่ยงและมื้อเย็นของวันนี้ เขานั่งกัดกินเงียบ ๆ พลางเหลือบมองอดัมที่นั่งเหม่อ ไม่รู้คิดอะไร

"เห็นนายแบบนี้แล้วฉันนึกถึงไคโล เร็น" ออสการ์พูดขึ้นก่อนจะยกแก้วนมอุ่นขึ้นดื่ม ประโยคนั้นดึงความสนใจของอดัมให้กลับมา ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าเอนตัวไปตรงหน้า มองคนที่ยังคงไม่ละสายตาไปไหน "ว่าไงโพ ดาเมรอน"

คนถูกเรียกด้วยชื่อบทบาทที่ตนเองได้รับหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ ก่อนเขาจะหยิบทิชชู่ขึ้นเช็ดริมฝีปากแล้วต่อบทสนทนา "นายไม่คิดจะดูจริง ๆ เหรอ"

"เดี๋ยวก็คงได้ดูแหละ" อดัมถอนหายใจ เอนตัวพิงพนักเก้าอี้อย่างเดิม "ตอนนี้เดินไปไหนก็เห็นตัวเองเต็มไปหมด ขนลุกจะแย่"

ของเล่นเอยอะไรเอยยังวางเกลื่อนแม้ว่าโปสเตอร์จะถูกถอดออกแทนที่ด้วยหนังใหม่ ๆ แล้วก็ตาม กระแสในอินเตอร์เน็ตก็ยังไม่ซาลงเท่าไหร่

 

"นายคิดว่านายจะได้ดูก่อนถ่ายอีพีแปดจบไหม"

"...ออกแผ่นเมื่อไหร่ค่อยว่ากัน"

 

 

เขาสองคนตัดสินใจลุกไปนั่งเล่นแถวบาร์ต่ออีกหน่อย ดื่มกันสองสามแก้ว ไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรกันมากเท่าไหร่เพราะยังนึกอะไรไม่ค่อยออก แต่ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เรามีเวลาอีกเยอะหลังจากนี้ เจอจนเบื่อหน้ากันไปข้างเลย ให้เอียนจนไม่อยากเจออีกสักปี แต่นั่นคงเป็นไปไม่ได้ ตราบใดที่สตาร์วอร์ส์ยังไม่จบ และคาแรกเตอร์ของเขาทั้งสองคนยังคงมีชีวิตอยู่

 

 

หลังมือเย็นเฉียบชนกันในตอนที่นั่งอยู่ในรถเพื่อเดินทางกลับโรงแรม ปลายนิ้วของออสการ์เหมือนจะชาไปแล้วในตอนที่อดัมจับมันไว้ เราไม่ได้หันมองกัน มีเพียงมือที่เกาะเกี่ยวกุมกันไว้ ความอุ่นจากกลางฝ่ามือใหญ่ช่วยบรรเทาอาการปวดไปได้ส่วนหนึ่ง ให้ความรู้สึกดีทีเดียว

เป็นออสการที่ดึงมือออกก่อนเพื่อหยิบกระเป๋าสตางค์ออกมาหยิบเงินจ่ายค่ารถ หลังจากลงมาแล้วเขาก็ซุกมือทั้งสองเข้าในกระเป๋าเสื้อ อดัมเองก็ทำอย่างนั้น

ขึ้นมาถึงชั้นห้าแล้วก็หยุดยืนหาคีย์การ์ดกันครู่หนึ่ง และก่อนอดัมจะผลักประตูเข้าห้องไป ออสการ์ก็ยื่นมือมาขวางไว้ก่อน

"ขอบใจที่มา _เดท_ กันนะ" ชายร่างเล็กกล่าวพร้อมรอยยิ้มและปิดท้ายด้วยขยิบตาก่อนจะหลบเข้าห้องตัวเองไป

 

 

เดท?  
_ก็ใช่มั้ง_

 

 

"ขอบคุณเหมือนกัน" อดัมกล่าวด้วยระดับเสียงที่ดังพอประมาณ ไม่ได้หวังมากเท่าไหร่ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะได้ยิน ออสการ์อาจเดินออกห่างจากประตูไปแล้ว คิดไปเรื่อยก่อนจะก้าวเท้าเข้าห้องพักของตนเอง

 

 **อดัมคิดผิด**  
ออสการ์ยังคงยืนพิงประตูอยู่ถึงแม้ว่าจะได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูจากห้องข้าง ๆ แล้ว มือหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาเช็คข่าวสาร และ _นั่น!_ ภาพแอบถ่ายเขากับอดัมในตอนที่เซลฟี่จากคนที่ยืนหลังรั้วกั้น

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ ความรู้สึกเสียดายก่อตัวขึ้นมาเล็ก ๆ

 

_งานนี้ไม่ได้ถ่ายภาพคู่กันแฮะ..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @yulaty


End file.
